The Lady and the Templar
by Burg Gurl
Summary: This is the story of Tanwen Trevelyan, two-handed weapon wielder extraordinaire, and her journey through the Dragon Age Inquisition story line. This is my attempt at a Slow Burn and there will be minor story changes and additions in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""NOOO!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen shouted, gasping as she shot straight up from where she'd been sleeping like the dead . She had the dream again - the one that never failed to scare her from the deepest levels of her slumber. She brought her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands behind them, fighting back the tears and the shaking that always followed. Her dream was neither the past nor the present. It wasn't even the future, as far as she knew. It was her darkest fear manifesting inside her sleeping mind, and she always let it - if only to see the center of said dream again. It had started the first night she had left Ostwick for the Conclave. She realized now that it was because she didn't know if she would see him again, and she didn't fight the dreams. The dream may very well be the only way she would see him for the foreseeable future, since the waking world was turning out to be so uncertain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her attention was drawn from her own misery when she heard the snap of a door opening and closing, then a gasp. The sound of a box falling, bottles that must be inside breaking and releasing the smell of - Tanwen inhaled - elfroot. Focusing, she looked around the room she found herself in. This definitely wasn't her room in Ostwick, nor was it any room she could remember ever being in for that matter. As her eyes circled the room, they fell on a small elven girl who looked frightened of her. Never breaking eye contact Tanwen slowly turned, not wanting to scare the young elf any further, until her legs were over the side of the bed and her feet were flat on the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The female put her hands up as if to prove innocence of some act. Her body was trembling so severely, it was causing her voice to shake, but she managed to get out, "I...I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen smiled gently, making herself seem as friendly as possible, trying to distill the fear that was in the elf before her. "Why are you afraid? What frightens you? What has happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That is wrong, isn't it? I've said the wrong thing!" The girl slowly began backing away, wringing her hands in front of her. Tanwen moved to stand, wanting to go to the girl to lessen her distress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't think so… Please, tell me what ails you." She was forced to stop as she rose from her bed when the girl closed her eyes and fell to her hands and knees on the hard stone floor, ignoring the possible pain in her knees now, touching her forehead to the flagstone beneath her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." Tanwen frowned at her use of 'servant' and started to walk to her to pull her up from the ground. When Tanwen knelt at the elf's side, she peered up at Tanwen with wide eyes before looking back down, as if she knew she would get into trouble should she make eye contact with the human before her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are back in Haven, my lady," she explained. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for three days."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen looked at the mark on her hand, noting its smaller presence in her palm. Finally, the girl looked up and kept her head up as if seeking Tanwen's approval for the information and to see if she would be blessed for her good work./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen forced herself to think back, what had happened to bring her here? The last thing she could remember was… The Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes! She cast her gaze around the room again, she was definitely not there any more. The Temple had been all stone, the room she was in now was made of wood. The girl had mentioned Haven, but she didn't think she had ever heard of Haven before. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, as if something was forgotten that she needed to remember. Frowning, she closed her eyes again to focus on finding her memories forgotten and bringing them to the fore. She needed those memories now, but she was having issue getting past the painful images her nightmares had planted in her head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Haven… Haven…" she mumbled to herself, feeling pressure in her head and her chest. It felt strangely like dread. What would she have to dread though? She saw a small light in her mind, eyes coming towards her quickly and it made her gasp. That's why! /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh Maker!" She moaned as memories came forward in a rush followed quickly by pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She remembered walking through the Fade towards a glowing being, of feeling an urgency to move towards it. She remembered touching the creatures outstretched hand, her own hand beginning to glow green in reaction. The pain that had then shot through her hand as she fell out of the Fade. Of waking up in a dungeon and being interrogated by two women - Cassandra and Leliana - then making their way up the hill to the valley where the Temple had once sat. She remembered meeting Varric and Solas who later helped her realize she could close the Rifts with the mark on her hand. Revealing to her that she would be the savior of Thedas because of that ability./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She remembered meeting a Commander… what was his name? She hadn't been paying attention when Cassandra had introduced them, her attentions drawn by his chiseled jaw and piercing honey eyes; his battle prowess as he fought demons under a Rift with his sword and shield. By the way his golden hair shone in the meager sunlight and how she imagined his powerful body moving under his armor. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She shook her head now in an attempt to sort out her memories as they clamored for her attention. She remembered going to the Temple with Cassandra, Varric and Solas. Remembered Leliana and her group meeting them at the epicenter of the blast area. Hearing echoes of what happened there that had been brought on by the Fade bleeding through the Rift before them. They had battled with a demon of Pride as Tanwen had worked to get closer to the Rift while battling off smaller shades and wisps. Eventually, she had closed the Rift, but that was it. She remembered seeing white, then waking up here from her nightmare. She thought back to what the elf had said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""They are… pleased? They are finally happy with me?" Tanwen was slightly confused and disconcerted by the turn of events whilst she had slept./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I… I am only saying what I have heard, my lady. I didn't mean anything by it!" She stammered, backing away on her hands and knees before rising to stand. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've waken. She said 'At once!'"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen took a step toward her, only to have her pull away further towards the door from whence she came. "And where is she?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once!' she said!" Then the girl was gone with a slam of the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen could do nothing but stare at the door in shock before shaking her head. Turning back towards the room, Tanwen looked at the box the girl had dropped. Within the box she found a broken bottle and some elfroot leaves within. She had brought healing supplies? Had she been that bad off after the events at the Temple? She picked up the box and placed it on the desk where she found a note by a man named Adan about a patient, she assumed was herself, making comments on her progress. She sighed as she read them and put them down. Whoever this Adan was, he had not approved of being assigned as her caregiver./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To her right, she found an armor chest. When she opened it, she found her old armor and a set of new armor that was unlike anything she had seen before. In Ostwick, she had trained with the Templars from a young age, so she was used to practical armor and leathers. It was beautiful craftsmanship, but it wasn't practical in its fanciness. Tanwen picked up her old set of armor that had been given to her to mark her as an ambassador of a noble house at the Conclave. It was ruined. The leather was torn to shreds by the Demon of Pride's powerful whip. The metal cracked and dented or just missing from the claws of the shades and by the explosion created by the Rift being closed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She knew that the armor itself could be repaired easily enough but the symbolism it held, saddened her. To her, wearing that armor had been a sign that she was making a difference. Now it was destroyed, just like the Conclave - just like the lives of those who had been there. The armor made her remember those she had the pleasure of getting to know in the short time she was there before the incident./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There had been Templars and Mages there, of course, but there had been those from both sides who had been young and still in training. She had gotten to know some of them and had enjoyed their company. They had been so overjoyed to have been chosen for the high honor of accompanying the Knights and Enchanters, it had shown in their fresh faces as they lit with smiles. And now those smiles would live solely in her memories, being the lone survivor of the horrible event at the Temple. Tears threatened to fall as she held her armor close. So many young lives lost to this horrible war, she had to stop it!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A new resolve and determination blossomed in her. She would make it so that nothing like this would ever happened again, no new life would perish to this war. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen quickly put her new armor on and went to the door. It was time to take matters into her own hands. She had people to protect, both here and in Ostwick. When she opened the door, she faltered when she saw what lay beyond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soldiers lined a path all the way to the Chantry, every few feet, to keep the villagers of Haven at bay. The elf girl who had visited her had obviously alerted the masses that she had risen from her bed. Tanwen had the sudden urge to back up slowly and close the door. But what good would that do her and her goals? So she stood up straight, threw her shoulders back and walked as calmly as she could down the path created for her towards the Chantry. As she passed, the soldiers saluted her with a fisted arm across their chest and heads bowed and she returned their bow awkwardly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was somewhat used to pomp and circumstance, having experienced it since birth to a noble family, but it had never been aimed at her before. It had always been directed towards her father Owain, her mother Llinos, or her eldest brother Gowain. Now she was on the receiving end, and she didn't know how to take it. The people were another thing entirely. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Between the soldiers, some villagers managed to reach towards her and go into fits of the vapors when they managed to gain the barest of touches against her armor or her hand; others still bowed their heads or went down on bent knee in reverence. Awed whispers of 'Herald of Andraste' followed her in her journey to the holy hall at the rear of the village, and she felt it unsettling. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was a religious woman, this was true, but she didn't feel like the voice of the Bride of the Maker. It all smacked of heresy to her, but it also made her think. The golden form of a person who had helped deliver her from the Fade had had the shape of a woman, she remembered telling Cassandra and Leliana. Had that been Andraste? If it was, could the title be accurate?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She looked around at the people with hope and fear in their eyes. The children who looked on her with curiosity and wonder. Being a Herald of Andraste would be a symbol to those who were scared and without hope. She wanted to be that symbol, to prove that everything would get better for these people. If they wanted to make her a Herald of Andraste herself, then she would let them. Andraste gave people hope, so she would do no less./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Inside the Chantry, she moved towards the back where she was told Cassandra awaited her. The closer she got to the door, the louder the voices beyond became. It seemed as if Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick were having a very serious discussion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!" The Chancellor shouted, slamming his fist on a wooden surface./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do not believe she is guilty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it that way." Tanwen bristled at his words, tempted to enter and show the man what she truly intended to do to him specifically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do not believe that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen heard anger infusing Cassandra's tone. "My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen entered then to see Cassandra leaning over a large table in the center of the room, covered in two detailed maps. Leliana was standing next to her with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Chancellor Roderick as he stood rigidly to the side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes landed on her when she entered, two of his templar guards coming up behind her. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cassandra straightened and faced the templars. "Disregard that, and leave us." This earned a salute from the Templars before they turned to leave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." The Chancellor turned on the Seeker and growled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra replied, crossing her arms and looking down at the smaller man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm still a suspect then ? Even after everything we just did?" Tanwen asked as she walked up to the table, looking at everyone in turn./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You absolutely are." the Chancellor spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, she is not." Cassandra said with a sense of finality./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live." Leliana looked pointedly at the priest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am a suspect?" He said, surprised and outraged at having his accusations turned back at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You, and many others."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But not the prisoner."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chancellor Roderick's brows furrowed. "So her survival, that thing on her hand - all a coincidence?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra stated matter-of-factly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Though all before me is shadow, yet shall The Maker be my guide.' Tanwen prayed, needing all the guidance she could get for what was to come./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We lost everything. Then, out of nowhere, you came." Cassandra said, turning to look at Tanwen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana moved closer to Tanwen while Cassandra moved around to the back of the table where a simple chest lay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is not for you to decide." the man all but shouted as he followed Cassandra's movements with his eyes. Cassandra turned from the chest and slammed a large book with the Chantry's sun emblem with an eye on the cover on the table, similar to the emblem emblazoned on Cassandra's breastplate and the brooch on Leliana's shoulder. Cassandra pointed to the book and looked at Chancellor Roderick. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cassandra backed from the table to move around it and face off with the Chancellor. "We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chancellor Roderick left the room with a huff, and Tanwen couldn't help but shake her head and watch as Leliana moved to stand next to the book./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." Leliana told the assembled group./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But we have no choice: We must act now." Cassandra explained as she turned back to Tanwen. "With you at our side."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is rather strange. When I woke up just now, I certainly didn't picture this outcome." Tanwen chuckled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Neither did we."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Help us fix this before it's too late."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'As if you have to ask' Tanwen thought to herself as she raised her hand to shake Cassandra's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Over next few hours, Tanwen watched as the people around her began bustling about as if preparing for war. She watched Leliana move off to send off two of her crows, When she asked around, she found out that one was being sent to Redcliffe and one to Therinfal Redoubt to request aid from both the Templars and the Mages./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She followed the commander with her eyes as he placed a sign with the emblem of the Inquisition on the door of the Chantry, noting the declaration and what it meant, asking for volunteers; She saw Chancellor Roderick glare at the sign before turning away with a shake of his head and wave of his hand. Lady Montilyet could be seen moving around the camp, asking what was needed, making sure the people had what they needed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tanwen was eventually beckoned to stand with Leliana, Josephine and Cullen as Cassandra walked through the tents of the soldiers, monitoring their progress, earning smiles and salutes from the men and women serving in the front./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is everything in order?" Tanwen asked Cassandra when she came to a halt in front of the group./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "It is. We can finally begin."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady and the Templar chapter 2

 _(A/N: I have a headcannon for the Dragon Age Universe that people from Ostwick are based on Wales)_

"The Herald certainly has been keeping herself busy and has become popular with the people of the Inquisition." Cullen looked up from the report he had been reading, his gaze falling on Leliana when she spoke. She peered out past the open flap of her tent, watching people as they passed while she, Cullen, and Josephine went over reports for the Inquisition in the fresh air of their mountain settlement. Cullen followed Leliana's gaze and found her watching the Herald as she assisted soldiers in carrying supply boxes headed for the tavern.

"This morning, I saw her training with and teaching other two-handed warriors in the training grounds. She seems a very hands-on sort." Josephine added. Turning to Cullen, she gave him a smile that was both sweet and calculating. "Be wary, Commander, lest she try to take your position."

Cullen looked closer at Josephine and Leliana, noting their approval and appreciation as they watched Trevelyan put the heavy box she had been carrying down before playfully punching the upper arm of the soldier next to her. The whole group then laughed as they went back towards the Barracks. He, too, had noticed how helpful Tanwen Trevelyan had been since the moment she regained consciousness after she had healed from the injuries she sustained while attempting to seal the Breach.

Threnn hadn't come to him or Josephine looking for ways to get resources for requisitions made by troop units or scouts. Adan was happy again, after caring for her for three days, because Trevelyan had apparently found some kind of missing research from his mentor. Even Harritt was impressed by all the supplies the Herald was bringing him for weapons, shields and armor. It was nice to know that some nobles didn't let their station go to their head and ignore the people below them.

When he and the two women in the tent with him finished their meeting, he returned to the Barracks to relieve Cassandra, who was training the recruits. He was glad when Cassandra readily handed over the training to him before moving off to the training dummies. He smirked and shook his head when he found Trevelyan training with the troops now. When she wasn't busy around the village, the Herald had taken to helping train the new recruits as a sparring partner to help build strength in the troops since many were unskilled with weapons of any kind but for spades and pitchforks.

Though few days had passed since her arrival, he could see the beginnings of improvement within the ranks. For the more advanced and seasoned warriors, seeing the Herald of Andraste training with men and women of all skill sets, caused many of them to pick up their weapons and don their armor and join in the training sessions. Word had spread to the surrounding areas of a Trevelyan mingling with the common folk despite her title, which brought on a marked increase in villagers willing to join the fight as well.

Cullen watched her as she worked over the soldiers from one of the newer units. Shoulder-length Embrium colored hair with strands of gold whipped about her face with her movements, sticking to her cheeks from sweat that glistened in the meager sunlight. Her midnight blue eyes shone as bright as her smile when the young recruit with whom she was training made a particularly nice attack with his sword and shield.

Cullen wasn't sure, but he thought that she may have let the kid have her opening. But Cullen knew it boosted self-esteem when they succeeded- as long as she didn't do it too often. Cullen chuckled when she turned around on the kid and began a heavy attack set with her training sword, pushing him back and eventually causing him to land on his ass. It was as if she was telling the boy not to let his ego get in the way of battle, and that there would always be someone who could put you on the ground.

Trevelyan had dressed down to her linen shirt and breeches to train, so when her tunic started sticking to her skin, it hugged her breasts and created an intimate view of her stomach. Cullen felt heat rise in his cheeks at the sight. He was no stranger to being intimate with a woman, but he quickly turned his head to preserve propriety; she was a Lady of the Court and the Herald of Andraste, after all. When he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of her getting knocked down by a shield bash, he saw the edge of her shirt rising above her belt from the force, the soft plains of her stomach came into view. He quickly walked a distance away.

Cullen's brows furrowed with realization and confusion when he stopped in the middle of a row of tents. He knew Trevelyan was constantly training and had the upper body musculature of a heavy weapon wielder after years of training. Shouldn't her stomach muscles be as toned as the rest of her upper body, not the soft flesh of a court noble that he saw? He shook his head to dislodge the thought. It was none of his business.

Feeling the men were in good hands with her and the other veterans, Cullen went to the large tent he had requisitioned upon his arrival in Haven. When he had first joined the Inquisition, Leliana and Cassandra had offered one of the vacant houses within Haven's walls for him to use. He had been tempted to take the offer since he hadn't had his own personal space for a majority of his tenure with the Templars. But he wanted to be near the troops that he had been placed in charge of, so he made a compromise by asking for a large tent to be placed just outside the rows of soldier's tents with the opening facing his men and the gates to Haven.

As he entered his quarters, he moved to his desk with the intention of making a dent in the paperwork it had accumulated throughout the day, but he detested paperwork. He would rather be training his troops, but he needed a distraction. He sat down behind his desk and began reading reports. After a while, he realized that he wasn't really seeing the words anymore. All he saw were piercing blue eyes.

Cullen growled and rose from his chair, walking over to his wash basin on the small table near the opening of his tent to splash his face with its cooled water. Looking back at his desk, he knew that he would get nothing done no matter how he tried, so he went back outside to his men. Oddly, the first thing he noticed was that the Herald had left. He moved over to his second in command, Knight-Captain Rylen, and stood next to him as they watched over the trainees. The next few hours went relatively quiet, which was how he liked it, as he and Rylen monitored the training.

"You, there!" Cullen shouted towards a soldier in the back, taking a step forward. "That's a shield in your hand, block with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead." Shaking his head, he turned back to Rylen. "Don't hold back. The Herald sometimes tends to go easy on them, especially the younger ones. The recruits must prepare for a real fight. Not a practice one."

"Yes, Commander," Cullen watched Rylen move towards the man he had yelled at and crossed his arms. When he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, he knew someone was approaching. Tilting his head slightly to the left, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Trevelyan approaching, this time with her armor on and real sword in its sheath at her back. He cleared his throat when she came to a stop next to him, a smile gracing her lips that seemed different from her playful smile with the soldier earlier.

"We are bringing in new recruits daily, many of them saying it was because they had heard you were training with the Inquisition's' forces. A majority of them are locals from Haven, others are pilgrims. None made _quite_ the entrance you did," he looked at Trevelyan with a smirk, earning him a slight blush on her cheeks. The sight of the rouge below her eyes was becoming on her high cheekbones. He had seen her smile before, but it had never been aimed at him; it was pleasant and warm. Sincere. You didn't get many sincere smiles training within the Templar Order. As he looked on, he was momentarily robbed of speech by how it changed her face – skin lightening, eyes sparkling, cheeks and ears earning a darker shade of pink.

Trevelyan was taller than many of the women he had met over the years, but he still had half a head on her. Her stunning and knowledgeable dark blue eyes gave a straight line of sight to his chin. Lips of the softest pink pursed and tilted into a half smile at something that had been said between the men. As he studied her, a cloud passed over them, causing the golden strands in her hair to momentarily disappear, making her hair more of a burnt orange. The scar bisecting her right eyebrow stood in relief, along with the thin, newer scar on the bridge of her nose. None of that took away from her heart shaped face or her beauty as a whole.

Cullen's gaze drifted down whilst her attentions were elsewhere, noting how her hair just brushed her strong shoulders from the training she had gone through before going to the Conclave. He quickly passed over her breasts, not wanting to be caught staring, and admired the healthy line of her waist as it moved into flared hips. She may have been wearing armor, but there were just some things that metal and leather couldn't cover up.

"At least I got everyone's attention."

"That you did." Cullen dropped his hands to his sides and motioned with one in invitation to walk with him as he continued inspecting the soldiers. She took the invitation and walked side-by-side with him, their hands almost touching. "I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw first-hand the devastation it caused."

Cullen stopped and turned when a scout came up from behind them, calling out to him. He continued speaking as he received the report. "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause," Cullen saw her eyes widen when he looked up from the report again. He wondered why she found it was so surprising that someone could or would leave the Templars willingly, but he brushed it off.

"The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be a part of that. There's so much we can –" Cullen caught himself. He was passionate about the Inquisition in all it's aspects and had been told more than once that he could be a bit long-winded on that particular subject if unchecked. He bowed his head quickly. "Forgive me, Herald. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

He felt her hand move to his forearm, making him lift his head. She was smiling the same as before. "Please, Cullen. Call me Tanwen. I may not have come to you for a lecture, but if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it."

Cullen chuckled softly. "Another time perhaps." He murmured, returning her smile with a small one of his own. Placing both of his palms on the pommel of his sword, his smile fell slightly as he continued. "I, ah… there is still a lot of work ahead of us,"

Both warriors tensed and drew back from each other when another scout arrived. When had they moved so close together? He asked himself with no answer forthcoming.

"Commander! Ser Rylen just received a report on our supply shipments and sent you a copy as requested." Cullen released a breath, happy for the distraction, less he embarrass himself with his reactions and words. He had no business sidling closer to a woman of her station and birth, even if by accident. When he finished reading the report and signing it before handing it back to the scout, he turned back to Tanw… Trevelyan, only to find her gone.

Cullen blinked when he noticed several soldiers had stopped training and were looking behind him where the wall around Haven was. When he turned to see what they were looking at before telling them to get back to training, he paused. Tan…

He growled under his breath. No matter that she requested he call her by her given name, he just didn't feel comfortable being so familiar when it came to the Herald of Andraste. The title was meant to give the person wearing it proper respect. Calling her by her first name as if having known her longer than a week was disrespectful in his opinion and he wouldn't allow it, even for himself.

Trevelyan had moved to the corner of the wall closest to the tents that surrounded Haven. She was watching a family of Nugs that were playing nearby in the snow, a serene smile making her face glow. Cullen suddenly found himself curious – What was going through her mind to create such a smile?

He heard her laugh from where he stood at the edge of a line of tents, albeit soft, when a small Nuglet jumped into her lap before scurrying away with something in its mouth. Trevelyan started to lean towards the larcenous creature, when a soldier caught their attention as he hurried along the stone barrier moving towards her at a clipped pace from the front gates. The man scared the family of Nugs away as he approached the Herald.

Cullen watched Trevelyan stand when she saw the soldier and swipe at the bits of snow that still clung to her seat. He cleared his throat nervously, looking around to make sure no one saw him ogling their Herald. But, Maker, it was difficult not to. The Maker had obviously taken his time in creating this woman, blessing her with such a lovely derriere; it would surely be a sin not to admire His work. Cullen ran his gloved hand down his face to remove such thoughts before moving his hand to massage the back of his neck.

She was the Herald of Andraste and someone who should be admired as a person who was kind and caring of those around her, and as a symbol of faith. He was the Commander of the Inquisition's forces; they were both professionals and nothing more. He had to remind himself that he had no time for such fantasies. The Inquisition's army needed training and that required and deserved his full attention and focus. He watched Trevelyan and the soldier smile at each other and clap shoulders before she took off to Maker knew where.

"That is a sword in your hand, not a club. Use it right!" He shouted after he had turned back to face his troops, his chin falling to his sternum to look at his feet with a heavy sigh as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Commander Cullen! You are needed in the War Room immediately." Cullen jumped when he heard the soldier speak. Turning to the man, he realized that while he had been watching Trevelyan leave, the solder that had sought her out had come to him as well. Cullen nodded in acknowledgement and the soldier saluted as Cullen moved towards the Chantry. Inside the building's front doors, he found Cassandra waiting in the shadows. She unfolded her arms and moved towards him when he entered.

"Were you waiting for me?" Cullen asked with an easy smile on his lips as he turned to face her.

"Have you seen the Herald? I sent a soldier to find both of you, but so far you are the only one to arrive."

"The soldier reached her first before coming to me. She left before I did as well. Perhaps she stopped by the tavern for something? A snack perhaps?" Cullen shrugged as if he didn't care, which was a lie, then moved towards the War Room, hearing Cassandra huff from the doors. Cullen couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"I heard that," the Nevarran called from the front door. Cullen laughed at that as he pushed the door open to the room in the back where the leaders normally met. It was nice that they could meet in a tent outside on occasion.

Fresh air was important and he gladly partook in it. In the mountains, it was bracing and fortifying, especially in Ferelden and Orlais. He would often stand in a secluded area beyond the line of trees behind his tent, just breathing in the fresh air in an attempt to assuage the pounding right behind his eyes that was caused by his lack of Lyrium consumption. In Kirkwall, it was dusty and warm so he rarely left the halls of the Gallows to get some air.

Inside the room, he nodded to Josephine and Leliana before taking his place behind the table between the two women. It wasn't long before they all heard laughter from beyond the door separating the War Room and the rest of the Chantry. Cullen exchanged looks of confusion with Leliana and Josephine. When the door opened, it was to show Trevelyan and Cassandra both smiling. He looked at Leliana again, but she just raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder as if she was confused as well but not concerned at the anomaly. At the table, Cassandra's smile fell and she cleared her throat, going into soldier mode.

"You've met Commander Cullen, the leader of the Inquisition forces, up at the Temple."

The Herald nodded. "Briefly up on the mountain before we made an assault on the Breach. And I might have seen him a time or two about the camp here, but I can't be sure."

She was making light of their meeting earlier and Cullen smirked. "As I am sure you know by now, I'm pleased you survived." She nodded in reply, a small smile on her lips.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra continued.

"I've heard much. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Trevelyan smiled at the woman and bowed her head respectfully as she had with Cullen.

Cullen blinked rapidly when he realized he had let his mind wander back to the paperwork at his desk and training schedules. He hadn't been paying attention the woman's conversation or that it had come to an end and Leliana swatted his arm as retribution. Trevelyan and Josephine were smiling at him and Cassandra was matching Lelianas' frown.

"That's an impressive bunch of titles," Trevelyan smirked, her Marcher accent strong.

"I mentioned your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra said to Trevelyan.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

Cullen exhaled and shook his head at Leliana's suggestion. They had been over this and she knew it. "And I still disagree. The Templars could still serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into the mark –"

"Might destroy us all," Cullen finished Cassandra's sentence. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so –"

Leliana interrupted him this time with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Pure speculation."

Cullen stood straight and tall. "I was a Templar. I know what they are capable of."

"That's the second time you've said you left the Templars and are no longer one of their Order. I wasn't aware people could stop being a Templar," Trevelyan said the last part almost under her breath as if in deep thought. He was about to answer her, but Josephine spoke over him.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition." She turned to the Herald. "And you, specifically."

Trevelyan smirked at the Antivan woman's words, but Cullen could see a seed of fear and sadness in her eyes that threatened to plant itself in her head and grow. Seeing her expression after Josephine spoke made it clear that Trevelyan was a pious woman and being denounced by the Chantry must be hitting her hard. He knew it had with him.

"That was quick. They could have taken a bit longer, gotten to know me better. Or at least taken me to dinner first," Her comment earned her a smile from everyone but Cassandra.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's to be the next Divine?" Cullen asked after a moment of silence, everyone's smile falling. Josephine turned to the Herald.

"Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste, as you already know. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

Josephine nodded to Cassandra's comment. "It limits our options. Approaching the Mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

"I have been hearing people calling me the Herald of Andraste since I woke the second time, and every day since then. I just never really realized what it meant in the terms of how it affected the Inquisition. How am _I_ the Herald of Andraste, exactly? Just for clarification." Trevelyan seemed concerned at the idea of having a title such as that.

"People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the Rift when we first found you. They believe it was Andraste."

Leliana eyed Cassandra. "Even if we tried to stop that from spreading –"

"Which we have not." Cassandra finished.

Leliana glared at the woman for her interruption before looking back at Trevelyan. "The point is that everyone is talking about you."

Cullen looked at the Herald and smirked. "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about it now?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know how I should feel about it, to be honest. I want to be the symbol it gives, like Andraste herself. But I don't want to incur the Maker's wrath by self-proclamation. I received no words or visions from the Maker, but I want to do His work. So if I am to take on the title of Herald of Andraste, I will not disagree. But I will not call myself as such and I ask that the four of you call me by my given name when in private. 'Herald' should be for the people, because they need the most hope of all."

"You are certainly a symbol of hope for most of the people in Haven. But for others, you are a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." Josephine sighed. Trevelyan's brows dipped down at her words.

"Will the Chantry attack us?"

"With what?" Cullen almost laughed at the thought even as his mind caught when she said 'us' in regards to the Inquisition. "They have only words at their disposal."

"And yet, they may bury us with them." Josephine added, using her quill to write something down on a piece of parchment.

Leliana turned to the Herald. "There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not very deep into the Hinterlands, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance would be invaluable."

Cullen watched Trevelyan scratched absently at the scar in her right eyebrow, deep in thought. That must be a common thing for her to do while she was thinking, he thought to himself. "Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?" She finally asked, looking at Leliana.

"I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn't agree with her sisters? You will find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

A sudden thought came to him and he voiced, "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there."

"We need agents to extend our reach far beyond this valley, and you are better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime," Cassandra spoke up, looking around at everyone in the room before facing the Herald again. "Let's think of other options. I won't leave this all for the Herald."

Trevelyan crossed her arms under her well-endowed breasts. "I'll scout the Hinterlands for anyone and anything that will help the Inquisition. Cassandra, would you please meet me near the front gate in an hour, ready to leave. I'll collect Varric and Solas and meet you there so we get started." She looked at the map of Ferelden, her eyes moving from Haven's marker to the one designated for the Hinterlands. Her lips moved as if talking to herself, but not at a volume level of which those around her could hear. Then she faced Leliana.

"A small group with horses should do for transportation. It should only take three days to get there, correct? Four at most, weather permitting?" Leliana nodded to answer Trevelyan's question. Trevelyan looked back at the maps, bringing her right hand to scratch her scar again. "I hope a week in the Lands will be enough, but if what I've heard and seen of the war between Mages and Templars is any indication, we may end up being there for two weeks or more.

"Are there Inquisition camps out there already established? Local units of soldiers? Or should I plan on taking a contingent or two of soldiers for camps around the area? If we want to make a presence in the Lands, having camps strategically placed would help. Especially with the war more than likely misplacing families caught in the crossfire. If there are a few soldiers per camp, they could offer protection for those needing a place to stay for the night while they flee elsewhere, away from the danger. It would improve the Inquisitions' image and standing. With our… the Inquisition having a presence there and helping quell the discord and those that have been hurt, and not only with the Breach, it will also ease the social unrest throughout Thedas."

Most of what she had said had been out loud, but there was an air of her words being more to herself than any of them. The three advisors and Cassandra were frozen in place, staring at Trevelyan in surprise. Cullen was the first to say something.

"Well said, Lady Herald!" This time, she didn't blush at him, but she did give him a soft half smile which he almost returned. Trevelyan turned on her heel with Cassandra in tow to start her first mission for the Inquisition.


End file.
